Blood Brandy
---- Story Blood Brandy, or BB to some, or Moron to his constant companion Libra, is happy enough to just drift along with the flow. Easy going for the most part, he tries not to get involved in fights without reason. Although easy-going, he rarely censors himself, getting him into trouble with many he inadvertently insults. Appearance BB stands at 5'11" with long auburn hair in a ponytail and beard. BB wears leather hiking boots, shorts and open Hawaiian shirts over a t-shirt. Personality Pre-Cannon Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Book: BB carries a book (Libra) with the ability to absorb information from things and copy it. The book can also transform into either a girl or a large claymore. Quantum Tuning Fork: BB has a quantum tuning fork (Malice) that he fights with his other weapons. This needs to be used for his NUKE! spell. Guitar: BB has a silver Gibson SB that he fights with his other weapon. Gastro Fork: A large, powerful fork-weapon, legendary for it's ability to crush anything. Sometimes temporarily freezes time for those struck by it. Fiction Powers Cartoon Hammerspace: Able to pull random items from nowhere, usually blunt objects like bats, pans & clubs, but sometimes humorous things depending on current situation. Final Fantasy Qu Clan Blue Magic (Final Fantasy IX): Able to learn monster abilities by eating a significantly weakened monster. Final Fantasy Summoning Magic: The Ability to call forth certain beings, spirits and monsters to aid in and out of battle. Original Power Morphing Morphing: Able to take the form or characteristics of any creature he's come in contact with, anything from just mimicking skin or hair color to becoming a whole other creature. Techniques/Magic Furi-Kura!: A hard swing of the guitar to the head of the enemy. Furi-Kuririririririri!: Rapid fire bullets are shot from the neck of his guitar as he plays chords. Everybody's Grudge: Deals more damage to enemies who have killed a lot of others. White Wind: Heals self and all allies equal to his own current HP. Mighty Guard: Casts a number of defensive spells on allies. It will always grant the Shell status (A barrier that weakens Magic or Magic like attacks) and Protect (A barrier that weakens physical attacks). It also has a chance of granting one, many or all of the following positive/protective status effects (Decending order from Higher to lower chance of occuring): *Float -Causes the person to float a short distace above the ground, allowing them immunity to many earth or ground elemental attacks, as well as allowing them to float over floor traps, sink holes, fragile gloors and so on. But, because they are floating, they have little to no traction (Barring any flight abilities) and are able to be knocked around more easily and are more vulnerable to some buffeting wind attacks. *Haste -Speeds up the target, allowing for faster movement and action, but also causes other benefits to wear off quicker and makes timed negative effects (Like poisoning) work quicker. Signified by a slight orange aura. *Regen -The afflicted party gradually regains health and heals. Works faster when hastened. *Null-All -Makes the target immune to one fire, one water, one ice and one thunder elemental attack. One orb orbits the target for each immunity remaining (Blue=Water, Red=Fire, Yellow=Thunder, White=Ice) *Veil -Protects against one negative status effect, including instant death. *Auto-Life -When killed/knocked out, the target is automaticcally revived. Signified by a glowing halo above the target's head. Vanish: Makes self and allies invisible, until they are hit with any kind of magic. Dragon Force: Increases the target's physical strength and durability. NUKE!: Needs the Quantum Tuning Fork to use. An outward shock-wave of extreme heat in all directions. 1,000 Needles: Fires 1000 needles to deal physical damage while bypassing defensive measures like magic. NIGHT!: Causes all people on the field, friendand foe, to fall asleep. Flamethrower/Frost Breath/Bolt Breath/Aqua Breath: Attack the enemy with a fire/freezing/electric/water element breath attack. Summon-Tonberry: Summons a tonberry to battle. Has a slight chance of summoning the Tonberry King. *Tonberry- Small, slow moving, damage resistant creatures, with 2 attacks, DOINK! (A knife attack that does severe damage if the Tonberry can get close enough to use it), and Everybody's Grudge (Deals damage depending on the number of monsters/enemies the victim has killed/defeated). *Tonberry King-A large (Around 7-8 ft tall) Tonberry with a crown, move faster than a normal Tonberry. Along with a normal stabbing attack, it has two special attacks, 'It's Sharp!' (Deals damage depending on the number of monsters/enemies the victim has killed/defeated. More damage than Everybody's Grudge) and Junk! (Drops random Garbage, from pots, pans, soccocer balls, even a television on the enemies. Used as a counter attack) Summon-Cactuar: Summons a Cactuar to battle. Has a slight chance of summoning the Jumbo Cactuar. *Cacuar- Fast moving, cactus creatures. Very resistant to poison, but oddly weak against water-elemental attacks. Only able to attack with a 1000 needles attack, or aid in escape, their ability to hide underground makes them somewhat helpful in spying, but only if nobody notices the green of the tops of their heads that always stick out. *Jumbo Cactuar- A giant (3-4 stories tall), mustache bearing Cactuar. With the same weakness to water and hesitance to battle, it may well run from a fight. While it can't hide like a normal cactuar, it's 10,000 needles attack (10X 1000 needles, basically) and Ker-Plunk attack (Really, it just falls on it's enemies) make it a bit more effective in a fight. Summon-Chocobo: Summons one or multiple chocobo's to do a variety of attacks. Outside of a fight, they can be used for transport. Has a slight chance of summoning the Fat Chocobo *Normal Chocobo- A straw-colored chocobo. Being the most common and basic type, aside from a strong kick attack, not much use in battle. They are good for transport, and can dig a little with their beaks. They also have the Choco-cure spell, a low level healing spell *Red Chocobo- Like a normal chocobo, but with a devastating Choco-Meteor attack that can deal wide-area damage. Also skilled climbers, and are capable of scaling mountains with ease. *Black Chocobo- One of the only chocobo types capable of flight, this violet feathered chocobo also has a Choco-flame. *Green Chocobo- Like a normal chocobo, but with a helpful Choco-Esuna spell that heals negative status effects like poison. Also able to traverse rivers and ocean shallows and reefs. *Brown Chocobo- Like a normal chocobo, but with a strong Choco-Guard spell that increases it's targets resistance to damage, and gradually heals them as well. *White/Gold Chocobo- Like a normal chocobo, but with a special Choco-Recharge spell that revitalizes the spirit and allows for the use of more magic or special attacks. This chocobo can also swim in deep waters, like the ocean, and while it can fly, it is only comfortable enough to take off and land in forests. *Fat Chocobo- As it's name would imply, this is a very, VERY fat chocobo. It's only real attack is to fall on enemies when summoned. Summon: Shiva (Final Fantasy X form)- Summons the queen of ice to attack enemies. She gets mad when BB summons her outside of battle. She is not especially strong physically, but is quick and evasive, able to absorb ice elemental attacks, and launch her own with Heavenly Strike and Diamond Dust, as well as basic ice magic Music Themes Psyched Out by Supersuckers Quotes "I don't know if you're a sociopath, or a psychopath, but you're some path I don't want to take, so you'd best be steppin', before you find out these boots were made for walking up and kicking your ass." "Hey, what do ya know, vampires. WAIT! You aren't the twinkling, sparkle in the sunlight kind of vampires, are you? Cause if you are I may just have to kill you on principle." "To paraphrase a childhood hero of mine, 'Fuck those hippies, fuck those yuppies, and fuck everyone now that I think about it'." "I don't fear Death. In fact, I'd welcome it into my house freely, especially if it's one of the hot deaths, like that one with the pale skin and frizzy black hair. I tell you, I could bounce a quarter off that ass of hers." "How did I get here? I walked. Strolled, actually, and there is a difference you know, a stroll is much more leisurely, a walk has more purpose, walk tall, walk proud, a walk says you have shit to be done." "Yes, there's a voice in my head, but what's annoying is that it's a woman who calls me a moron and tells me what I did wrong." (To Libra)BB: "Libra, do I know this douche-bag and why is he shooting at me?" Libra: "Idiot, not even I can keep track of everyone you've pissed off." (To Libra)BB: "There's a saying I heard once. It can't be pronounced by human tongues, but roughly translated it means 'Never piss into a red-dwarf star'." Libra:"And what, pray tell, does that have to do with this situation?" BB: "Nothing, it just makes me laugh." Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Male Category:Nonelemental Category:The Beta-Movement Category:Administration Category:FFW Universe